Lost love
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: A demon's attack knocked all of Konoka's memories away! Paying a price Setsuna travels with Konoka to find her memories. Please read and review! Konosetsu in the later chapters!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_At first it seems like everything was peaceful_

"Come on Secchan! Let's go shopping again!" laughed Konoka, smiling at the look that Setsuna only gave for her and her alone.

_But not anymore…_

"OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna shouted, barely saving Konoka from the demons.

"…who are you?" Konoka asked, before falling unconscious.

_To save the princess, a price must be paid_

"I will do anything that will save Kono-chan!" said Setsuna, holding onto Konoka's body tighter.

"Then you must give up you life when she remembers you."

_Slowly, the princess' memory returns and the knight slowly dies from within_

"Sakurazaki-san?" Konoka looked at Setsuna worriedly.

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Setsuna lied, but still forced a reassuring smile for Konoka.

_Never knowing the consequences, the princess slowly grows attracted to the knight_

"S-Setsuna-san…it's cold out here. Why not come inside with me?" Konoka blushed.

Setsuna looked at her and just held her in her arms until they fell asleep.

_Once you've made a promise to someone important, you must keep it_

"Ojou-sama, I promise to protect you with my life." Setsuna swore to Konoka who frowned.

"You don't have to do that, just be my friend."

_Once the role you've played has finished, same goes as your life._

"Setsuna-san no!" Konoka cried, trying to stop Setsuna's bleeding, but failed miserably.

_Even a miracle will happen to those who are the 'Childs of Gods'_

"Secchan..." Konoka cried.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna slowly opened her eyes.

"S-Secchan!" Konoka gave Setsuna a fierce hug, "Don't leave me ever again!"

"I won't..." Setsuna blushed, "I...love you too much to even think that."

Konoka smiled, "I do too!"

* * *

Me: Er…hope that you like this idea. It seems like a good idea right now so don't curse/kill/hunt me down! Please read and review!


	2. The Beginning

Me: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Secchan!" Konoe Konoka shouted, wrapping her arms around her guardian's neck.

"O-O-O-Ojou-sama!" Sakurazaki Setsuna blushed hard.

"Come on Secchan! Let's go shopping again!" Konoka smiled at the look that Setsuna gave her and only her.

"Alright Ojou-sama."

Konoka gripped onto Setsuna tighter, "Not Ojou-sama!"

"Ko-Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled, loosened her grip and held Setsuna's hand, "Let's go!"

Just before they left the mansion, Konoe Konoemon and Eishun stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going Konoka?" asked Eishun.

"Just out with Secchan."

"Today you mustn't go out. It is too dangerous for you." said Konoemon.

"I'll be fine as long as Secchan's with me!" Konoka turned to Setsuna, "Right Secchan?"

Setsuna blushed lightly, "Er…right."

"I guess it'll be fine then. Be very careful Setsuna-kun. We leave Konoka in your hands."

* * *

"Mou! Daddy and Gramps never learns how to lighten up huh Secchan!" pouted Konoka, walking down the stairs a few feet ahead of Setsuna.

"But Ojou-sama…" Konoka looked into Setsuna's eyes.

"Come on Secchan! You don't believe what they said do you? They never let me go out anymore or even spend enough time with you!" Konoka blushed lightly, "And there's something that I want you to know too….I lov-"

"Get her!" five demons roared jumping from behind the tree that they were hiding in.

Setsuna wasted no time and pulled out her sword, slashing through one of the demons, "You'll never get Ojou-sama!"

Three demons charged at Setsuna, distracting her from the last demon that snuck around and attacked Setsuna from behind!

"Argh!"

"Secchan!" Konoka immediately ran towards Setsuna, not caring if she got hurt or not.

'_Perfect!_' the demons thought jumping in the air and prepared to strike at Konoka as soon as she reached her guardian.

"Look out!" Setsuna barely got Konoka out of the way in time before the demons attacked her, but unfortunately, one of the demon's attack hit Konoka.

"…what…where…who…?" Konoka mumbled before she fell unconscious, and Setsuna had no choice but to get her away for now. Carrying her bridal style, Setsuna ran back up the stairs to the mansion, fully aware that the demons were chasing after her. Stopping momentarily, Setsuna raised her sword and shouted, "_Shinmeiryu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Okazani!_"

Cherry blossoms appeared and destroyed the remaining demons that were after them, leaving nothing in their place.

* * *

"You fool! We trusted you with Konoka!" shouted Konoemon.

"I am sorry sir. They caught us off guard." said Setsuna, bowing as low a she can while holding onto Konoka.

"If she dies I'll kill you stupid half-breed!" Konoemon spat.

"Now wait a second. Konoka will survive a scratch like that, but something's not right." Eishun noticed the worried look that Setsuna had since she came back with Konoka.

"She seemed…confused just before she fell unconscious…please! Is there anyway to save her? I'll take full responsibility!" begged Setsuna.

"Very well…there is a mage in the north, who might be able to help you." Konoemon glared at Setsuna, "Fail this time and you will die."

"T-Thank you sir!" Setsuna stood up and carried Konoka out.

"You _do_ know that she's the one right?" asked Eishun.

"I do. That's why I'm hard on her so that she'll be able to protect Konoka no matter who's after her and how strong they are."

"By the way, who's in the north?"

"Fool, did you forget? _they're_ in the north, but not for too long."

Eishun chuckled, "Of course. _They're_ the only ones that can help them, and _they'll_ meet them soon."

* * *

Setsuna gently laid Konoka down so that she can pack some of her stuff that she'll need in order to head north.

'_Spare clothes, some food, water, my sword. Got everything…_' Setsuna looked at Konoka, '_Better pack some things for her too just in case…_' Setsuna left her room and headed for Konoka's, grabbed some of her clothes, and headed back. '_That should be everything…_'

"Setsuna-kun." Setsuna turned as saw Eishun at her door. "Take these with you too." Eishun handed Setsuna a small stack of talismans.

"S-Sir…"

"Take good care of Konoka and be careful."

"I will thank you." Setsuna bowed.

"Oh and Setsuna-kun." Eishun smiled, "Take a horse too. It'll be awhile until you reached north."

* * *

'_It's starting to get dark, I should find a place for Kono-chan to sleep._' thought Setsuna.

It's been about 6 hours since she started her journey and Konoka was still unconscious.

"I need to find somewhere to stay…" Setsuna got off the horse and walked it.

"Hey! Lookin' for a place to stay?" said a girl.

"Er…yes please."

"Come on in. You can leave your horse in the back."

Setsuna left the horse in the back knowing that it'll stay until she'll come back, carried Konoka in her arms, and went inside where the girl was waiting.

"She's with you?"

Setsuna blushed lightly, "Yes."

"You'll be staying in one room right? She looks like she's been out for awhile."

"Yes well…a lot of things happened…"

"I see. Well have a good night!" the girl left.

Setsuna gently put Konoka down, set a futon, and laid her in bed.

"Kono-chan…please wake up!" Setsuna held one of Konoka's hand tightly.

"Mmmm." Konoka stirred awake as if she heard Setsuna.

"K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna looked at Konoka, who just looked back confused, "Who're you?"

* * *

Me: And end it there for now! XD So how's this? Sorry if it's kinda confusing! (sweat drop) Anyways, I forgot to mention this before, but this is kinda like an AU and OC type of story (sweat drop) Sorry about that! Thanks: yggdrasil325, Icha-kun, ichigolynn, and Shinmei swordman for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Setsuna: What did you do to Ojou-sama?!

Me: Nothin'

Konoka: What _did_ you do to me?

Me: You'll find out soon –snicker-

Setsuna: I'll kill you!

Me: Uh-oh! Anyways please read and review! See ya all next time!


	3. Asuna

Me: Here's the next chapter! Hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Asuna

Setsuna's eyes widened when Konoka looked at her confused.

"Who….are you? Where am I? Who am I?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna let go of Konoka's hand and forced a smile, "My name's Sakurazaki Setsuna. You are Konoe Konoka-ojousama, the only daughter of Konoe Eishun-sama. Do you remember anything before you just woke up?"

"…no…nothing…"

"I see…" Setsuna stood up, "Need anything?"

"…some food and a drink would be nice…"

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Setsuna left the room.

"Oh do you need anything?" said the girl.

"My…companion just woke up so I was going to get her some food and a drink."

"Did she specify what kind?"

"No, she didn't."

"I'll get some then, be back soon."

Setsuna was about to stop her but thought against it. About 10 minutes later, the girl came back with a bowl of soup, bread, and a glass of water on a tray.

"Sorry if it's not that fancy but this is all that we had right now."

"It's alright." Setsuna took the tray and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem and you should smile more!" the girl left again.

Setsuna went back into the room, "Here Ojou-sama."

"Thank you Sakurazaki-san…" Konoka tried to sit up.

Setsuna immediately helped her sit up and eat the food.

"Nee Sakurazaki-san…why are you helping a complete stranger like me?" said Konoka laying down.

"…Because…you're the Ojou-sama to a family that I have served and…I volunteered to help you…" Setsuna forced a smile.

"Really Sakurazaki-san? All for me?"

"…Yes…"

"Thank you…" Konoka closed her eyes.

Setsuna sighed and leaned on the wall, trying to fall asleep but couldn't, '_I guess…I can't sleep._'

"Nee Sakurazaki-san…are you still awake?" Konoka whispered softly.

"Yeah, need something?"

"C…Can you…stay closer to me…I don't know but…I feel safer when you're close to me." Konoka blushed.

Setsuna smiled, "Sure." She moved closer until she was sitting less than a foot away from Konoka, "This better?"

"Yes…if you're uncomfortable, you can always lie down you know."

"I know, but I have to keep watch." Setsuna winked and smirked, "Never know when enemies attack."

Konoka giggled, "That's right…thanks again."

* * *

Next day:

"Ah! That was a good night's rest!" Konoka stretched. She looked around and saw Setsuna sleeping while sitting up, '_How can she sleep like that?_' Konoka smirked to herself and lightly poked Setsuna laughing as she saw her tip over.

"Ow!" Setsuna rubbed her head, "Oh you're awake already?"

"Aha, sorry. You were just…" Konoka still laughed.

Setsuna couldn't help but to smile, '_At least she's happy…_'

"Ah-choo!" Konoka sneezed, "It's cold…"

Setsuna removed the haori jacket that she was wearing and placed it over Konoka, "Er…here."

"Thanks Sakurazaki-san." Konoka pulled the haori closer, '_So warm…'_

"You can call me 'Setsuna'…" Setsuna blushed at what she just said, "Er…what I meant was…um…"

Konoka placed a finger on Setsuna's lips and smiled, "It's ok Setsuna-san."

Setsuna smiled a little then frowned and looked away.

"S-Setsuna-san?" Konoka looked at Setsuna worriedly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or something like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna raised a brow, "Go get changed, we'll leave when you're ready." Setsuna stood up and left the room.

"Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna went back into the room, "Oh right, your clothes is in the bag." Setsuna dug into the bag for Konoka's clothes.

"No not that! Stay with me."

Setsuna blushed 10 shades of red, "What?!"

"What if there was this 'enemy' came to attack?" Konoka faked a pout.

"F-Fine…" Setsuna looked away, "H-Hurry up."

Konoka giggled to herself as she changed her clothes, "Ok Setsuna-san, I'm done."

Setsuna peeked back making sure that she w_as_ done and not trying to trick her.

"Come on!" Konoka laughed, holding Setsuna's hand.

* * *

"Hey…Ojou-sama…can I ask you something?" asked Setsuna, walking the horse while Konoka rode it.

"What Setsuna-san?"

"I was wondering…what do you remember?"

"Um…I remember…daddy and gramps…oh and some of my friends! Asuna, Ayaka, Nodoka, Yue-yue, Paru, and um…Negi-kun!"

"I see…" Setsuna kept walking, '_I knew it…at least she remembered Eishun-sama, Konoemon-sama, and some of her friends…'_

"Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna looked back, "What is it Ojou-sama?"

"I was wondering…why did only you volunteer to take care of me?"

"Because…I'm your protector." Setsuna answered simply.

"Is it because you're my protector that you have to come with me? Or was it because no one else volunteered?"

'_Did she get her memories back about me or just playing tricks?_' Setsuna looked back, "Perhaps, but I'm not telling."

"Aww come on Setsuna-san! Tell me! I hardly know you!" Setsuna stopped walking. "Se-Setsuna-san?"

Few minutes later, Setsuna started to walk again.

'_I must've upset her…what can I do to make it up…_' Konoka thought sadly.

Setsuna kept walking for about three hours and didn't seem to be slowing down.

'_Isn't she tired? She's been walking for along time now…maybe I can get her to ride with me._'

Setsuna looked back at Konoka and both blushed slightly when their eyes met.

"Setsuna-san, can you ride with me? I'm getting kinda tired and you must be pretty tired too aren't you?"

Setsuna jumped up and sat behind Konoka, slightly surprising her causing her to almost fall if Setsuna hadn't kept a hold on her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." Konoka leaned on Setsuna, "Thanks Setsuna-san."

Setsuna unconsciously pulled Konoka closer, "Anything for you Kono-chan."

"Hmm sorry, what you say Setsuna-san?" Konoka looked up at Setsuna.

"It's nothing Ojou-sama. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we arrive at the next town or village if we find one before night falls."

"Alright…" Konoka leaned back onto Setsuna's chest, '_So warm…and so familiar too...why...'_ Soon Konoka fell asleep.

Nightfall:

'_Guess we never found a village…guess we have to comp out for tonight._' Setsuna carried Konoka and jumped off the horse.

"Mmmm…Setsuna-san?" Konoka looked at Setsuna with half-opened eyes, "Are we in a village or town?"

"Sorry, we didn't find one before nightfall and it's dangerous to keep traveling when it's dark so we're camping out."

"Argh! Damn it! Can't believe that I got lost _again_!" shouted a female voice.

Setsuna stood in front of Konoka protectively.

"Hmm? Holy crap! Setsuna-san?! And Konoka too! What are you two doing all the way out here?" the female went over to them. She has long orange hair, tied into two ponytails on the side, wearing a red kimono.

"Asuna?!" Konoka ran over to her, "it's been so long! Oh yeah! Did you meet Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna turned away.

"Wait…'Setsuna-san'…?!" Asuna looked at Setsuna, "Explain what happened!"

* * *

Me: And there! Asuna joins the party! Anyone object?

Setsuna: Not really but…

Me: Oh so you wanted to be alone with Konoe.

Setsuna: -blushing- What?! I…

Me: Anyways, hope that you like this random chapter! Thanks: KiwiKow, r.e.ign.shyler, Rebanex for reviewing! See ya all next time! -runs away-


	4. Remember you and the ‘good’ nights sleep

Me: Here's chapter 3! Hope that you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Remember you and the 'good' night's sleep

"Nee Asuna, how'd you know Setsuna-san?" asked Konoka.

"What do you mean 'know her'? Why're you calling her 'Setsuna-san'?!" Asuna grabbed Konoka by the shoulders, "Why aren't you calling her 'Secchan' like you used too?!"

"Asuna-san that's enough!" shouted Setsuna, "Release Ojou-sama right now and watch her." Setsuna left Asuna and Konoka alone.

"Ok Konoka! Explain!" said Asuna after Setsuna was out of ear reach.

"Explain what? You never told me how you knew Setsuna-san!"

"Know her?! Konoka what's wrong with you?! We've known each other for awhile now! You're the one that introduced Setsuna-san to us and made us friends with her! Besides, why're you calling her 'Setsuna-san'?! You always called her 'Secchan' every single time that we mentioned her!"

"W-What are you talking about? I just met Setsuna-san!"

Asuna stared at Konoka with wide eyes, "Are…Are you serious…?"

"I never met Setsuna-san before and just met her last night." Konoka sat on a log, "…but something about her feels…familiar…"

"She should be…she's always by your side." Asuna sat across from Konoka, "She's your childhood friend too, how can you forget her?"

"My childhood friend? How can that be? I don't remember her at all!"

"Then tell me who you remember!"

"You, Negi-kun, Yue-yue, Paru, Nodoka, daddy, and gramps."

"How can that be?" Asuna's eyes widened.

"I told you to stop asking her Asuna." said Setsuna as she came into view. She was dripping wet and slightly breathing hard.

"What happened to you?" asked Asuna, ignoring what Setsuna said.

"Unlike you, I went to get us some food." Setsuna squatted down and started to make a fire.

"Where? It had to be pretty far since that you're soaking wet." said Asuna.

"Very funny. There was a river near by, so you'll have to make due with fish for now." Setsuna turned towards Konoka, "Is that ok Ojou-sama?"

Konoka blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah…shouldn't you get changed? You'll catch a cold if you stay like that."

Setsuna turned her attention back to the fire "I'll be fine."

'_Oh no…Setsuna-san's going back to the way she was! We gotta do something now._' Asuna looked at Konoka, "Konoka, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Konoka turned towards Asuna, "What?"

"What do you feel about Setsuna-san right now?"

"E-Eh? I-I don't know…I just met her but…something about her feels familiar…and…" Konoka blushed, "…I think…I like her…"

Asuna's cheeks puffed up as she tried not to laugh.

"The food's ready." said Setsuna, turning towards Asuna and raised a brow, "Asuna-san, are you a hamster?"

Asuna couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing while Konoka blushed furiously, "Asuna~!"

"Aha! Sorry! But…Ahahahaha!"

"Ojou-sama, want to start eating now?"

Konoka sat next to Setsuna, still trying to control her blush, "Y-Yeah."

"Are you alright? Your face it red." Setsuna handed Konoka a fish.

"I-I'm fine Setsuna-san…really!" Konoka took the fish and ate it slowly.

"If you say…Ah-choo!" Setsuna sneezed.

Konoka looked at Setsuna, "I told you that you're gonna catch a cold!"

"I'm fine." Setsuna rubbed her eyes.

Konoka sat closer to Setsuna, "Are you alright?"

"Nothing to be concerned about Ojou-sama." Setsuna turned in Asuna's direction, "Are you going to eat or not?"

Asuna finally stopped laughing, "Y-Yeah! Toss me a fish!"

Konoka frowned and threw a random fish towards Asuna.

"Woah!" Asuna barely caught the fish before it hit her on the head, "Watch it! You almost hit me!"

"That was the idea!"

Setsuna smiled, "Because she said something embarrassing to you earlier?"

"Y-Yeah…" Konoka blushed, "Nee Setsuna-san…are you really ok? Aren't you tired or something?"

"I'm fine." Setsuna winked at Konoka, "I'm been training for years so this is nothing."

"If you say so." Konoka giggled.

"Setsuna-san! This fish is too hot!" Asuna whined.

"You're fault for asking us to give you a fish!"

"I didn't mean it like that though!"

"You asked for a fish so we gave you one!" said Konoka.

"You didn't have to give me a hot one!"

"All the fish is hot!"

"But still! Hmmm…I gotta go now, take care!" Asuna grabbed another fish before she left.

"What was that about?"

Setsuna smiled slightly then laid back with her eyes closed.

"Setsuna-san?" Konoka looked at Setsuna.

"Just resting a bit." Setsuna looked at Konoka with one eye open.

Konoka had a shy smile and laid next to Setsuna, "You're gonna get sick so can I…?"

"But I don't want you to get sick either…"

"If you don't care, then I don't either."

'_I seriously want to know if she remembers me or not! She's just like before!_' Setsuna got up, "You just want me to change right?"

Konoka nodded '_Aww…I wanted her to stay with me like that for a while longer…'_ Konoka's eyes widened, '_Wait! What am I thinking?! I just met her last night!_'

"Are you alright Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"Eh? Yeah I'm fine!" Konoka laughed Setsuna off.

Setsuna shrugged Konoka off and turned away as she took off her white haori shirt and replaced it with another white one, then replaced her dark blue hakama pants with a similar black one.

'_Se-Setsuna-san really looks cool and she's so strong for someone of her size…_' Konoka blushed, watching Setsuna.

Setsuna turned back towards Konoka and blushed, "Y-You were watching me?"

"Yes…I mean no!" Konoka blushed so hard that she could've been mistaken for a tomato.

"Guess that mean that I get to watch you change." Setsuna teased.

"E-Eh?! S-Setsuna-san!"

"I'm joking! I can't to that to you Ojou-sama!" Setsuna tried to reassure Konoka, but was failing miserably.

After awhile, Konoka turned around and pretended to go to sleep. Setsuna sighed and sat on a log near the fire and tended to it. Few minutes later Setsuna started to feel drowsy while Konoka watched Setsuna from the corner of her eyes. Soon Setsuna fell backwards and was fast asleep.

'_Ho boy.'_ Konoka laughed to herself, helping Setsuna get into a better sleeping position. Suddenly Setsuna grabbed Konoka and pinned her underneath! '_E-Eh?! Se-Setsuna-san…?!_' Konoka blushed furiously as she tried to get away from Setsuna and to her surprise, Setsuna wasn't that heavy, but she was pinned down by Setsuna's hold.

"…Promise…Kono-chan…protect…" Setsuna mumbled in her sleep.

"Se…Setsuna-san…?" Konoka tried again, but Setsuna was sound asleep, '_Well she does deserve a rest…good night Setsuna-san…_'

* * *

Morning:

Setsuna woke up and saw that she was sleeping on top of Konoka. She blushed about 90 shades of red and jumped back.

'_W-W-What did I just do to Ojou-sama?!'_

"Mmmm…Setsuna-san?" Konoka got up, "Ah see you have a fever now!"

"O-O-O-O-Ojou-sama! I….I'm very sorry! I can't believe that I _assaulted_ you in my sleep!" Setsuna bowed as low as she can.

"See! You have a high fever! I'll go get some water!" Konoka stood up and went to find the river.

Setsuna sighed and felt her forehead, '_I am a bit warm…but it's not considered a fever that much…_'

"Here Setsuna-san! Some water!" Konoka knelt by Setsuna's side and gave her some water.

"Thanks Ojou-sama but really, I don't need it."

"No! You have a bad fever since you thought that you assaulted me in your sleep!" Konoka pressed the canteen of water into Setsuna's hands.

"Wait…I _didn't_?! Then why were _you_ **under** _me_?" Setsuna blushed came back at the thought of Konoka being under her.

"W-Well…you did grab me, but I fell back and somehow…you fell with me and kinda…pinned me underneath you." Konoka blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Ok! You grabbed me by surprise and pinned me underneath!" Konoka blushed, then smiled, "Never knew that you had such bad sleeping habits."

"I knew it! I'm so sorry!" Setsuna blushed, "And I don't!"

"Sure Setsuna-san!" Konoka giggled.

'_Well she is happy…with or without her memories…I'll always protect her…'_ Setsuna smiled.

Little did they know, two familiar people were watching them from afar…

* * *

Me: Sorry that it took me awhile to update (sweat drop) Anyways, hope that you like it!

Setsuna: You made me assault Ojou-sama in my sleep?!

Me: Come on! It wasn't that bad was it Konoe?

Konoka: Nope! I kinda enjoyed it even though it was short.

Me: Sorry, but that's kinda the best that I can do right now. Anyways thanks: BakaBakaEater for review and the tip! I'll try that as best as I can! Please read and review! See ya all next time!


	5. The Mage, Warrior, and the Problem

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for those who were waiting so long for this chapter! Well here's chapter 4 so hope that you enjoy it! XD

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mage, Warrior, and the Problem

"Hey Setsuna-san...." Konoka looked at Setsuna.

Setsuna looked back at Konoka, "What is it Ojou-sama?"

"Um…well…" Konoka blushed, "Never mind!"

'_What's gotten into her? Oh well…maybe another week we'll be in the North…_' thought Setsuna, getting back to what she was thinking before.

'_What's gotten into me?! I can't stop thinking about her and when she looks at me…Ahh! Bad thoughts Konoka!_' Konoka shook in frustration.

Setsuna caught Konoka shaking and held her from behind, "Are you cold?"

"Eh? No, I'm not."

Setsuna laughed softly, "Don't lie." She pulled Konoka closer, "You were shivering."

Konoka blushed and stayed quiet.

"Ojou-sama?"

Konoka still didn't answer, now Setsuna was starting to get worried, '_What's wrong with her? She's been acting weird since this morning._'

"Are…Aren't you gonna ask me what I remember now? You usually ask me…" said Konoka.

"Just thought that I shouldn't anymore…" Setsuna sighed sadly, '_And even if she _did_ remember something…I wouldn't really be in any of her memories would I?'_

"You there! Why are you on this sacred land?" growled a voice.

"That voice…Fate?" said Setsuna.

"Oh if it isn't birdbrain. What cha doin' here?" said Fate, going back to his usual tone.

"Eishun-sama said that there was someone in the North that can help Ojou-sama about her memories.

"If you're talkin' 'bout Yuki, she's near here. Mages like 'er can't just stay in their place ya know." Fate shrugged and turned to leave, "You comin' with Jou-chan?"

"Yeah." Setsuna turned to Konoka, "Do I need to introduce him?"

"Yes please."

"His name's Nakashima, though he likes to be called 'Fate'."

"I heard that!" growled Fate, "I told you a thousand time to not call me by that name!"

"Anyways, he's a wolf demon with dragon blood in him. Even though he's a demon, he's nice, just a pushover."

"Quit tellin' lies birdbrain! Keep that up and I won't tell ya where Yuki is!"

"Alright fine!" Setsuna picked Konoka up, "Shall we go Ojou-sama?"

Konoka blushed and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck.

* * *

"Ah it's you Setsuna-san. What do you want now?" said Yuki.

"To get Ojou-sama's memories back."

"Ouch. That's a big wish you know. I'll try but…you know what it's gonna cost right?"

"…I have a feeling that I do." Setsuna replied grimly.

"Can't I pay for it?" asked Konoka.

"No, it is Setsuna-san's wish so she _must_ pay it."

"Can I add something Yuki-san?" Yuki nodded, "Some of Ojou-sama's memories are back so the price is…?"

"If some of her memories are back then the price is lessened some, but…I am afraid that it's still costly."

Setsuna sighed, "I understand…"

"Nakashima-chan, take Ojou-san away for awhile, I need to talk to Setsuna-san privately."

Fate growled, "Quit addin' '-chan' to my name! Come on Jou-chan, let's go."

Konoka followed Fate and looked back at Setsuna worriedly.

"If your Ojou-sama didn't get any of her memories back, you wouldn't have existed anymore and no one will remember you at all."

"I had a feeling that it was something like that." Setsuna grimly said.

"However…since she _does_ remember something, even a little bit, you still exist but the price…is your life and relationship…what is she to you?"

"The next heir to the association, my childhood friend, and above all that…someone very important to me…"

"Tee hee, you sound just like someone before you." Yuki smiled, "I will grant your wish, good luck and don't become like the one before you."

Setsuna blushed and went to find Fate and Konoka. About five minutes later, she found them sitting in a tree house waiting for her.

"Oi Sakurazaki! Up here!" waved Fate.

Setsuna just looked up sadly.

"Setsuna-san! Come on up here! The view's great!" waved Konoka.

Setsuna still didn't move, '_It for the best…I mustn't get near her again…_' Setsuna clenched her fists, trying to suppress her feelings, "_I mustn't anymore…!_'

"Fate-kun, can you get Setsuna-san please?" asked Konoka.

"Way ahead of you Jou-chan!" Fate jumped down and lightly poked Setsuna on the head, making her look up, "What the matter Sakurazaki? Not like you to be feelin' down. That's my job."

"Will you stop it? I…I'm not feeling too good…" Setsuna turned to leave.

"Not feelin' good huh? Hey Jou-chan! Sakurazaki here says that she's not feelin' good!"

Setsuna turned towards him, alarmed. She tried to stop him, but it was too late, Fate already jumped back up, carrying her with him.

"Setsuna-san! If you were feeling sick you should've told me!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna by the arm, "Come on! Let's go inside the house!"

"Ojou-sama! I'm fine!" Setsuna lied. What else was she supposed to do? She didn't want to get close to Konoka anymore again, but she also didn't want to hurt the princess' feelings.

"No you're not! Look! You're starting to burn up!" Konoka turned towards Fate, "Fate-kun! Can you bring some cloths and water please?"

"Sure no problem." Fate went inside and came out moments later with a bowl of cold water and handed Konoka some towels, "I'm gonna go find us some food. Be back soon!" he left both Setsuna and Konoka alone.

"Ojou-sama, you can go take a nap if you like. We've been traveling for a while now so you must be tired." said Setsuna sitting on the edge, putting a cold towel on her head.

"Alright…" Konoka went inside the house. Few minutes later she came back out with a blanket, "S-Setsuna-san…it's starting to get cold out here so why not come inside with me?"

Setsuna didn't answer her. Konoka sat next to Setsuna and saw her dozing off.

"Setsuna-san~" Konoka said in a low voice close to Setsuna's ear.

"AH!" Setsuna jumped.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"I thought that you went back inside?" Setsuna sat back down.

"I just came out." Konoka said playfully.

"You're going to catch a cold."

"I won't…as long as you're holding me…" Konoka blushed.

Setsuna looked at her and hugged Konoka close as Konoka opened the blanket to cover both of them.

'_So warm…I wish that we can stay like this forever…'_ thought Konoka, closing her eyes.

Setsuna hugged Konoka closer, '_I know that I shouldn't be doing this but…I can't leave her like this…Kono-chan even if you never remember me and I disappear from you…I'll protect you forever…_' Setsuna fell on her back with Konoka sleeping soundly on her chest, '_I don't care anymore…just as long as you're safe and alive…that'll be enough for me to protect you…_' Setsuna closed her eyes and didn't notice that two people were leaning above her.

"Are you sleeping?" asked one of them.

Setsuna didn't answer them since she already fell asleep.

"Now what? Wait till they wake up?"

"I don't know Asuna-san."

"If it isn't the magic canceller girl A.K.A. Kagurazaka Asuna and green onion boy A.K.A. Negi Springfield?" Fate walked up to them.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know us?" said Asuna.

"Wanna come inside? They'll be fine for now." Fate went inside the house.

Asuna and Negi followed. They all sat around a small table while Fate stood near the door.

"You didn't answer my quest-"

"My name's Nakashima Fate." Fate interrupted her.

Asuna crossed her arms and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"I heard what happened." Negi started, breaking the ice.

"Is there anything that we can help them with?" said Asuna, remembering why she brought Negi with her to find Setsuna.

Fate stayed quiet.

"Aren't you gonna say something?!" Asuna slammed her hands on the table.

"You two can't do anything. This is Sakurazaki's problem. She already made a wish so it's too late to do anything. As always, you two are too slow to do anything."

"Why you…!" Asuna stomped towards him and grabbed him by his collar, "Setsuna-san and Konoka are our friends! There must be something that we can help them with!"

Fate's eyes glared hard on Asuna, "Let me go." Asuna did so, afraid of what Fate could do, "You two don't understand anything don't you? For us demons, we have a hard time living in this world with you humans. I don't know if Sakurazaki trusts you, but this is one problem that she has to do on her own."

"As her friend, I can't let her do everything by herself."

Fate grabbed Asuna by the throat and slammed her to the wall, "You still don't get it don't you? In this world, there are no such things as 'friends' just 'comrades'." Fate let go of Asuna.

"Y-You're wrong." Negi looked at him nervously.

"Maybe, maybe not, but one thing's for sure…." Fate turned to leave, "…humans or demons…I'm not on any of their side. I just do what I feel like doin'…and it happens that I'm only on Sakurazaki's side."

* * *

Me: Ok…sorry for the long wait, this chapter kinda took longer than I expected and it kinda didn't turn out that well after re-readin' it over and over again....sorry (sweat drop)

Setsuna: that and you just got lazy.

Me: That's 'cause I had too much school work! Anyways thanks: KiwiKow, yggdrasil325, BakaBakaEater for reviewing and sorry again for the long wait! Please read and review!


	6. Remember me?

Chapter 5: Remember me?

Setsuna awoken feeling something shiver on her chest. Opening her eyes, she saw that the blanket had fallen off Konoka, who was still asleep on her. Moving slightly, Setsuna placed the blanket back on top of Konoka and hugged her closer, never noticing Asuna walking over to them.

"So you won't even bother to get up to say hello Setsuna-san?" Asuna leaned over her, slightly frowning.

"What are you doing here Asuna-san?" Setsuna sat up carefully and held Konoka in her arms.

"Someone sure is grumpy." Asuna laughed then smiled sadly, "Setsuna-san…we're your friends…right…?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Setsuna looked at Asuna, raising a brow.

"That Fate kid…he said that you didn't trust us…is what he said true Setsuna-san?"

"From his view point, I guess so, but I _do_ trust you and everyone else."

"Yeah." Asuna laughed nervously.

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh nothing, just that you didn't try us and that hanyos had to carve their way into this world or something like that."

"That was true…" Setsuna smiled at Asuna, "Until we found _true_ friends."

"That's a load off my mind, can't believe what he said earlier got to me. Anyways, breakfast is almost ready so take your time." Asuna went back inside.

"Setsuna-san?" Setsuna looked down and saw Konoka looking at her, "What were you and Asuna talking about?"

'_Crap! She heard us talking?! I should've been more careful!_' Setsuna mentally kicked herself, "Um…nothing to be concerned about Ojou-sama."

"Are you sure? It sounded like something that I _should_ worry about." Konoka grabbed on to Setsuna's sleeve.

"Don't worry about it." Setsuna forced a smile, "Come on. Asuna-san said that breakfast was ready."

Konoka didn't move, making Setsuna worry.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Setsuna-san…I…just who are you to me?" Konoka looked into Setsuna's eyes, "I…I've been having dreams for the past few days…there's someone there but I can't see their face…can't hear their voice…I...I think that it was you…tell me…was that you?"

Setsuna was shocked. Konoka had remembered her! Clenching her fists and painfully looking away she said, "No…I didn't meet you until after you lost your memories…" She lied, but she didn't care.

"Always protecting me…always watching over me…I'm sure that it was you! Even Asuna said that you were my childhood friend!" tears were starting to form into her eyes, "Please Setsuna-san…tell me the truth…I don't want to hear lies from you…"

"I…you…you won't be able to know it…" Setsuna made Konoka stand up, "Now let's get some breakfast. Asuna-san said that it was ready."

'_Setsuna-san…_' Konoka painfully watched Setsuna as she walked away from her, '_Why do I feel so uneasy when you leave my side? Why do I feel so safe when you're right next to me or when I'm in your arms? Just who are you to me?_'

Suddenly pain ran through Konoka's head, making her fall to the floor.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna's words slipped, but she didn't notice. She ran towards Konoka's side and tried to help her, "Are you alright?"

Konoka didn't answer her.

"Damn it! Nakashima! Asuna-san!"

"What?" Asuna came running out and Fate stood by the doorway.

"Something's wrong with Kono-chan!"

Fate narrowed his eyes, but didn't let them notice it.

"What's going on?" Negi came out.

"Negi-san! Can you help Kono-chan?"

Negi walked by Konoka's side and tried to ease her pain away. "What happened?"

"We…just talked for a bit and she just…fell to the floor in pain…" Setsuna put her hand on Konoka's shoulders, "I...is there any way to make her better?"

Fate slipped away from them and made something to help Konoka. '_So she's starting to remember her, but has a headache just _trying_ to figure it out? What's going on? Sakurazaki already paid the price for it…or maybe Yuki didn't take it and took something else from her…wait why am I even caring about this?_' Fate shook his head and walked back towards the small group.

"Don't just stand there! Help them!" said Asuna, noticing Fate come back.

"Catch." Fate threw the medicine that he made towards Setsuna.

Setsuna caught it and stared at it, "This is…?"

"It should help her." Fate stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It'll be a bit bitter though."

Konoka took the medicine and coughed slightly.

"Are you alright Kono-chan?"

Konoka looked at Setsuna, "What did you call me?"

Realizing what she said, Setsuna blushed, "I er…what I mean to say is um…"

Konoka laughed.

"Sakurazaki, come here a sec." Fate led Setsuna to a room and locked the door, "Tell me the truth, she's starting to remember isn't she?"

Setsuna looked away sadly, "She just told me that she has dreams of me, but she can't see my face or hear my voice."

"But she's trying to remember you…did Yuki take your payment?"

"I think so." Setsuna crossed her arms, "I mean…I think she did."

"You're payment was supposed to be your relationship with her right?" Setsuna nodded. "Then she's not supposed to remember you at all, let alone have _dreams_ with you in it."

"Yo-You mean that Kono-chan _wants_ to remember me?"

"Not exactly, though it's possible that you might be right."

"Then what do you mean? That's the only explanation that I can come up with."

"In a way yes, she _does_ want to remember you, but if she really did then she would've right now. There's something that's not allowing her to remember."

"You're starting to make me confused." Setsuna scratched her head, "You're saying that Kono-chan wants to remember me, but she can't because of something?"

"Exactly."

"Then what's that something?"

Fate glared at her, "How stupid can you be?"

Setsuna's eyes widened, "You don't mean…?!"

"That's a possibility, but it's not 100 percent true."

"Hey you two! What are you talking about?" Asuna pounded on the door.

Fate walked next to Setsuna, "Do whatever you can for that girl, but don't get hurt over it."

Setsuna clenched her fists and walked out of the room.

"Setsuna-san?"

"Sorry Asuna-san…I want to…talk with Kono-chan for a while…can you leave us alone?" Setsuna said sadly.

Asuna nodded and went to get Konoka.

"Setsuna-san?" Konoka raised a hand to her chest, "You wanted to talk with me?"

Setsuna carried Konoka bridal style and left the house. Asuna was about to follow them but Fate stopped her, "You stay here. They'll be back soon."

"What do you know?"

"More than you know, now excuse me, I gotta talk with an annoying witch."

* * *

Me: And done with this chapter! XD Hope that you all like it and sorry for the long wait! DX Please read and review! Thanks: Shinmei swordman, Setsuna-kun, and Dana Kishimoto for reviewing! See ya all next time!

* * *

Preview?

"_Why…Why would you lie to me about something like this?!" Konoka slapped Setsuna, tears falling from her eyes, "Do you enjoy doing this to both me and you?!"_

_Setsuna ignored the pain and looked away, "No…I…I couldn't bear it seeing you in pain…and…I don't know what to do or what was the right choice."_

_Konoka went closer to Setsuna, "You should've been thruthful from the start...Set-chan..."_

_"How did...?!" was all Setsuna said before Konoka placed a kiss on her lips._


	7. Realized Feelings

Chapter 6: Realized Feelings

With Fate:

"Alright Yuki, what's goin' on?" Fate crossed his arms, "That girl wasn't supposed to remember Sakurazaki at all."

"What are you talking about Fate-chan? I believe that she doesn't at all." Yuki said innocently.

"So she's rememberin' on her own?" Fate raised a brow, "But she's not supposed to remember even if she tried!"

"Don't ask me why. I don't know either, but…" Yuki picked up a jar of sake, "She's the 'Child of God'. If she wants something, then she gets it. Anyways it's way out of my ability to erase her memories if she wants it to or not."

Fate scratched his head, "So you're sayin' that she _wants_ to remember her, but your powers are not allowing her to remember?"

Yuki gave him a thumbs up, "That's right!" she took a quick sip of sake, "If she wants to remember, she remembers. If she doesn't, she doesn't. However, because Setsuna-san wished it, it could be why Konoka-san doesn't remember."

Fate frowned, "Then…what happens if she remembers Sakurazaki?"

Yuki put down the jar and looked at Fate sadly, "I'm afraid…Setsuna-san will…die in her last battle while protecting Konoka-san..."

With Setsuna:

"Ojou-sama…I…I have something that I need to confess to you…" Setsuna looked away from Konoka.

"What is it Setsuna-san?" Konoka put her hands on Setsuna's face so that she can look at her, "Please…look at me if you're going to explain…"

Setsuna confessed everything. All the truth that she was really her childhood friend, her protector, why she went with her on her journey, everything. As soon as she was done, Konoka looked like she was about to cry.

"Ojou…-"

Konoka slapped Setsuna, tears falling from her eyes, "Why…Why would you lie to me about something like this?! Do you enjoy doing this to both me and you?!"

Setsuna ignored the pain and looked away, "No…I…I couldn't bear it seeing you in pain…and…I don't know what to do or what was the right choice."

Konoka went closer to Setsuna, "You should've been truthful from the start...Set-chan..."

"How did...?!" was all Setsuna said before Konoka placed a kiss on her lips.

A minute passed and they pulled away, blushing madly.

"Ojou…Kono…What was that?!"

"Eh? I…I don't know!" Konoka hid her face in her hands, "I…I just…"

Setsuna turned away, trying to push her blush down.

"Se…Set…chan…?" Setsuna didn't turn around, making Konoka worry. '_I really did it this time! Baka Konoka!_'

'_Kono-chan kissed me! Why?! Did she remember me? Did she do that subconsciously?! I don't know what to think! How am I supposed to face her after that?!_' Setsuna scratched her head in frustration.

Hearing a soft crying, Setsuna finally broke away from her thoughts and looked at Konoka.

"Ko…Kono-chan?"

"Set-chan…I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Konoka sobbed.

Setsuna pulled Konoka into an embrace, "It…It's ok Kono-chan…all of this…was my fault…I'm sorry Kono-chan…I…I lov-..." Setsuna held Konoka tighter, "I'll always protect you no matter what."

"Set…" Konoka fainted in Setsuna's arms.

Setsuna sighed sadly, '_I knew that something like this would happen…she wouldn't remember this afterwards when she wakes up._'

"Sakurazaki?" Fate walked up to them, "She faint again?"

"What did Yuki-san say?" Setsuna didn't even turned to look at him.

"She's rememberin' you on her own but…it this keeps up, you'll die."

"It's ok…if Kono-chan remembers everything…it'll be fine…"

"Fine for who? It's not _fine_ at all!" Fate punched Setsuna in the face and caught Konoka just before she fell, letting Setsuna to fall on her own, "All your friends will be sad that you die. Hell! Even Jou-chan will be devastated if you're not even here anymore!"

"As long as Kono-chan is safe and happy, then I don't care what happens to me." Setsuna stared at the ground.

Fate kicked her, "Stand up Sakurazaki! Do you want her to be sad and lonely for the rest of her life?!"

"But she's safe right…?"

"You're not bein' fair Sakurazaki." Fate lifted her head, "And you swore that you'd guard her with your life. What total bull shit!"

Setsuna pushed his hand away, "And what is it that you know?!" she glared at him, "It's not like someone you loved just completely forgot about you or doesn't even love you back!"

"I know more that you do!" Fate glared back, "You gotta take care of your precious thing Sakurazaki!"

"Kono-chan isn't a thing! Besides…." Setsuna looked away, "…besides how is she supposed to remember me if she doesn't want to?"

"And you think that leaving her when she doesn't remember you is gonna make this all better?!" Fate laid Konoka down and grabbed onto Setsuna by her collar, "What happened to 'sword in one hand, happiness in the other' crap?!"

"How can I keep that if I lost my reason for happiness?!" Setsuna grabbed his arm, "If you don't understand this now, then you'll never understand!"

"Then make me! I triple dog dare you!" Fate threw Setsuna on the ground with her sword landing a few inches away from her.

Setsuna drew her sword and charged at Fate, "Someone that doesn't even _have_ anyone that they don't care about shouldn't even be able to understand!"

"Oh and someone that just _lost_ someone they care about knows!" Fate easily blocked her attack, "You have other friends or what that also BS that you gave me?"

"Shut up!"

They fought for another hour or so and don't seem to be slowing down. Asuna and Negi came running, "What the…?! Setsuna-san! Stop it!"

Setsuna stopped when she saw Negi and Asuna looking at them, "Asuna-san…Negi-san…"

"What's going on?!" demanded Asuna.

Setsuna painfully looked away, "Nothing…"

'_Setsuna-san…so you never trusted us…not even Konoka?_' Asuna painfully thought watching Setsuna hold back her emotions.

"Setsuna-san, what's wrong with Konoka-san?" asked Negi.

Setsuna looked at Konoka sadly, "She…won't ever remember me anymore…"

"Setsuna-san…."

"Asuna-san…Negi-san…I leave Konoka-ojousama in your care…" Setsuna interrupted, turning to leave.

"Wait just a god damn minute!" Asuna shouted, making Setsuna look at her, "All that I hear from you is 'ojou-sama' 'ojou-sama' 'ojou-sama'! Why don't you think about your feelings for once in your life?!"

"Even you too Asuna-san…?" Setsuna looked at the ground dejectedly, "You and Nakashima wouldn't understand…"

"How can we not understand? I'm sorry Setsuna-san but I have to agree with Asuna-san."

"Negi-kun…Asuna…stop picking on Set-chan…" Konoka sat up with Fate's help, "It was my fault…"

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna looked at Konoka with sad eyes, "How can this be your fault? It was my own. If I was faster…stronger…none of this would've happened…you wouldn't have forgotten about…me…" A few tears escaped from her eyes, "I'm sorry Ojou-sama…because of a weak person like this has caused you problems…I should just go and leave you with someone stronger…"

"Set-chan no!" Konoka stood up, wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and buried her head in her chest, "Please Set-chan…don't run away from me…don't leave me…I only need you by my side…please…please…" Konoka sobbed.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka and gave her a comforting hug, "Are you sure you're not making a mistake? I mean…you deserve someone better then me."

"Damn it Setsuna-san! Can't you see that Konoka only needs you?" Asuna growled.

"I _can_ see that but-…ugh!" Setsuna knelt down and grabbed her chest in pain.

"Set-chan!"

"I-I'm fine…" Setsuna lied, breathing heavily.

Konoka cried louder, "You're not _fine_ at all!"

"**Is it time for you all to die now?**" a demon appeared behind Negi and knocked him away.

"Negi!" Asuna turned towards the demon, "What the hell do you want from us?!"

"**To finish the job that I started earlier**."

* * *

Me: Ok done with this chapter for now! Hope that this wasn't confusing or anything! Sorry for the random/stupid OOC-ness!

Setsuna: You made me sound like a lovesick fool!

Me: I did not! Anyways thanks: shiroki, Shinmei swordman, setsuna-kun, bunny-chan671, and PureWiings for reviewing! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Konoka: What about me and Set-chan? Did I remember her?

Me: Uh…-backs away towards the door- Sorry jou-chan but I can't reveal that yet! Please read and review! Bye! –runs away-

Konoka & Setsuna: Hey, wait!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Set-chan! No! Please! Don't go! Not like this! I…I…I love you!" Konoka leaned onto Setsuna and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, hoping that that could save Setsuna from her death._


	8. Last Fight and Goodbye

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, anyways here's the second to last chapter of this story! Hope that you enjoy this story till the end! Please continue to support me! As always please read and review! XD

* * *

Chapter 7: Last Fight and Goodbye

"**I came here to finish the job that I started earlier**." the demon repeated.

Setsuna was about to take a step forward, but she was stopped by Konoka, "Ojou-sama please let me go."

Konoka shook her head, "No Set-chan…I won't let you out of my sight again."

"Yeah Setsuna-san, you should just stand back. I'm tired of you trying to risk your life." Asuna summoned her giant sword and ran towards to the demon.

"I'm sorry Setsuna-san, but Asuna-san is right. You should just watch over Konoka-san." Negi quickly followed behind Asuna.

Setsuna was about to protest, saying that it should be the other way around, but Konoka held onto her arm, "Set-chan please…don't go…don't fight anymore…"

Fate stood by a tree nearby, not even bothering to help, "Hey Sakurazaki, are you going to fight or not fight?"

"I would've been fighting right now!" Setsuna snapped at him.

"You could've easily broke free from Jou-chan here, and yet you didn't. Why?"

Setsuna hesitated, "I…"

"You know in your heart that it was right. You would've died if you fight now."

"Sh-Shut up!" Setsuna was starting to get annoyed, "What do you know?!"

Fate ignored her and faced Konoka, "Jou-chan, you won't allow Sakurazaki to fight. Why? Is it because you realize that she will die if she fights to protect you one last time?"

"I…" Konoka held onto Setsuna tighter, unable to find her words.

Fate gave a small sad smile, "Alright then." he held out his hand and a soft red light emitted from it, forming a small red ball, "I'll give this to you. If you are in any danger, it'll protect you and should nullify the side effects." he coughed blood and fell to his knees.

"N-Nakashima!"

"Don't worry 'bout me…just take it and finish your fight…" he laid down on the ground '_Heh…guess they weren't kiddin' when they said that everythin' really comfortable when you're dyin'_'

"What are yo-" Konoka started but Fate interrupted her, "Don't worry 'bout it."

"Nakashima…"

"Can…Can you do me one last favor…" Fate's breath drew short, "…if you see…if you see Yuki…tell her…. 'Sorry if I wasn't any help' and 'Thanks for what you have done'."

"Fate-kun!" Konoka cried, trying to wake him up.

Setsuna knelt down next to her and closed Fate's eyes, "Ojou-sama…I'm going…"

Konoka cried, "No! You'll die!"

Setsuna gave Konoka a small smile, "Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you."

Konoka cried as Setsuna left her side, joining Asuna and Negi in their fight.

"Setsuna-san?!" Asuna and Negi shouted, seeing Setsuna with them.

Setsuna ignored them and readied her sword, "Zanganken!"

The demon cried in pain as it's left arm was cut off.

'_Tch. Only one arm? I have to use a strong her attack._' thought Setsuna as she readied her sword once again, "Negi-san! Asuna-san! Take Ojou-sama away from this area! Hurry!"

Asuna and Negi looked at each other. They know that no matter what they did, they can't change Setsuna's min.

Negi ran ahead, "Be careful Setsuna-san."

Asuna walked by Setsuna, "You better come back alive."

Setsuna gave Asuna a weak smiled, "Don't worry…I'll leave Ojou-sama to you."

"I swear Setsuna-san…"

"I know. You'll kill me if I don't come back alive and make Kono-chan cry."

"You better." Asuna left picked up Konoka as Negi picked up Fate and ran away to a safe distance.

'_I'm glad that I met all of you…especially you Kono-chan…you gave me my life when I was about to give up now I can repay you…If only we could've spent more time together…I love you Kono-chan._' Setsuna raised her sword, "_Shinmei-ryu Kessen Ougi! Shin Raikoken!"_

Asuna and Negi looked back at the explosion that Setsuna caused and wished that she were still alive.

Wiggling free of Asuna's grasp, Konoka ran back to where she last saw Setsuna.

"Set-chan!" Konoka called, "Set-chan!"

Asuna chased after Konoka, "Wait a sec Konoka!"

"Asuna-san!" called Negi, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"What's up?" Asuna walked towards Negi and she couldn't believe her eyes either, "Oh my…SETSUNA-SAN!"

Hearing Setsuna's name, Konoka ran towards Asuna and Negi and saw what they say.

Setsuna lying in a pool of her blood and glowing faintly red.

"Set-chan!" Konoka ran to her side and knelt next to her.

"It can't be right?" Asuna looked at Negi, "Negi! You gotta do something!"

"I can't Asuna-san!" Negi tried to hold back his tears, "I can't heal a serious injury like this…"

Asuna watched Konoka in sadness.

"Secchan..." Konoka cried, hoping that somehow her voice could reach Setsuna somehow.

As if her prayers were answered, Setsuna slowly opened her eyes, "Ko-Kono-chan?"

"S-Secchan!" Konoka gave Setsuna a fierce hug, "Don't leave me ever again!"

"I won't..." Setsuna blushed, "I...love you too much to even think that."

Konoka smiled, "I do too!"

"What just happened?" asked Asuna.

"Naka-chan's what happened…" Yuki said sadly.

"Yuki-san…" Setsuna looked at her hands that were still glowing red.

"I can't believe that he actually gave up his life to help you two. You better be grateful."

"Fate-kun did what?" Konoka looked at the motionless Fate.

"Thanks…" Setsuna hugged Konoka, "You gave me back a life that I would've lost…"

"Oh well, now that my job is done…" Yuki picked up Fate.

"Where're you going?"

"Back home…" and with that Yuki disappeared.

"You two sure got some weird luck you know that." said Asuna, patting Setsuna on the back.

"I guess so…"

"But you know what Set-chan?"

"What is it?"

"I feel bad to say this but…I'm glad that Fate-kun gave you his life…that way…" Konoka lightly kissed Setsuna on the lips, "He gave me back a lost love."

Setsuna smirked and Kissed Konoka, "Me too."

* * *

Me: And end! Sorry 'bout the crappy ending on this! I kinda forgot how I wanted to end it…

Konoka: And it was kinda sweet I guess…

Setsuna: For once I didn't die like you planned…

Me: Oh yeah! You were supposed to die, then Konoe was supposed to bring you back or somethin'!

Konoka: Fate-kun!

Me: Just kiddin'! Thanks: PureWiings, setsuna-kun, Demon Cat08, pigtopus, BatterieszX, and Kirstie Anne for reviewin' in the last chapter! Sorry if this story didn't meet your expectations! Anyways, hope that you enjoyed this fanfic, and read, and review! See ya in my other fanfics!


End file.
